Another Valentine's Day!
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Looks like another Valentine's Day has rolled around and Alois Trancy is now prepared for this year with Ciel Phantomhive. The only question now is, what can happen? (This is kind of like a sequel Valentine's Day! Story :) )


**_So, I made a Alois x Ciel Valentine's Day story last year and because I thought about it and it was asked for a second story for it I made one! Hahaha! I am really pushing it though, it's 11:18 so this was a fast read and correct on my part so if there's an errors tell me!And I managed to get my Blue Exorcist Valentine's day one done too! Haha! But I hope everyone had a good Valentine's Day!_**

* * *

Alois was absolutely, positively buzzing with happiness. He'd been up around three in the morning, much to excited to sleep much longer than that for he and Ciel planned to sneak out at five in the morning to get away from their butlers and spend time together-just one on one. Alois dressed himself, buttoning his buttons, tying laces, adjusting his clothes and finally he looked into the mirror looking at his reflection, his messy hair an cowlick only to turn running from his room as he wiggled his toes in his boots happily. Since last Valentine's Day, he and Ciel had been getting closer and closer as friends but Alois was now aching for something so much more than "just friends" with the other male and he hoped this Valentine's Day would change that.

Alois cracked open his door looking out; the manor was still quiet and dark for it was still in the winter time, annoyingly enough, but Alois slipped out of the little space he'd made for himself in the doorway and shut his door with a gentle click and he walked quick but quietly, holding his boots in his hands as he made his way down the hall, hoping he was as quiet and quick as he though he was being. They hallway seemed to go on forever as he moved fast as he could and when Alois turned the corner he actually and honestly almost screamed. There stood, silent as always, was Canterbury, Thompson and Timber all looking down at Alois who looked at them in shock then glared at the Triplets.

"Keep your mouths shut! You didn't see me nor do you know where I am! Got it?" Alois hissed as he pointed a finger at the Triplets who all solemnly, and silently, nodded much to Alois satisfaction and annoyance as he walked past them only to thump down the stairs gently and he hopped off the bottom step dashing to the door. He opened the door with a low groan making him wince but he slipped out shooting a look to the Triplets who just nodded at him subtly and he was out. When he turned, however, Ciel was exiting a stage coach and his three idiots were on top and were waving good bye happily and cheerfully when Ciel turned looking at him. The now fourteen year didn't look much different than last year, maybe he was taller but not by much, Alois grinned at this grateful he was still taller than the bluenette.

"Hello, Ciel! I see you could get away scotch free as well!" Alois cheerfully greeted as he walked forward and Ciel just rolled his eye as he scowled at the blonde.

"Let's just go to whatever amazing thing you said you got set up." Ciel huffed out crossing his thin arms as he looked at Alois who pulled on his boots, wiggling his foot around as he leaned up against the doors and did the same with the other boot then laced them up and then held his hand out to Ciel.

"You'll like it, especially since it's still dark, no one will come looking for us for a while yet." Alois cheerfully said yet again as he kept his hand out to Ciel who rolled his eye again but put his hand in Alois' knowing the blonde wouldn't move until he did so and Alois grinned. They began to walk, much to Ciel's somewhat relief, but tensed as they began walking to the woods.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me, Trancy?" Ciel questioned tugging on Alois' hand hold but the blonde didn't let up as they stepped past the low brush and began going in, the dirt crunching and groaning beneath their steps as Ciel looked at Alois questioningly.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything you don't want and we're just going to sit by this little crick I found a few months ago." Alois hummed as he walked immediately sparking Ciel's attention as they walked on. Ciel had to admit, however, that the longer his hand was in Alois' and the longer they walked together something inside of him was warming up slowly but surely while sparking that lustful feeling he felt that Valentine's Day promptly one year ago and he pursed his lips softly against the feeling shoving it down with some difficulty but . He looked up at Alois from under his lashes though, curiously, but felt a blush swarm up into his cheeks dying them a deep red and he looked down.

"You alright?" Ciel looked up in shock at Alois' honestly curious words and his eye met Alois', two shades of blue clashing against one another.

"I'm fine! Why are you even asking?" Ciel bit out as their feet stopped as Alois stared into Ciel who looked right back at him with a hard gleam to his eyes and Alois tilted his head while widening his eyes in a guiles and cute way.

"I'm just askin' seeing as you're all flushed, Ciel!" Alois exclaimed in a chirping way that made Ciel's eye twitch irritatedly and Alois grinned happily.

"Shut up and go!" Ciel shouted only to make the two teens to flinch gently before walking on again in silence listening to the sounds of the life around them.

Their footsteps were loud with the crunch and groan of dirt under their shoes as they walked along, which felt like forever, but there was something...something nice about holding onto Alois' hand as they walked and Ciel felt an urge to interlock their fingers together and, as if reading his mind, Alois' fingers moved sliding into the spaces between Ciel's fingers interlocking their fingers together making a hot blush just speed up pooling in his cheeks redying them a bright red. They continued walking, their steps different but sounding beautifully together at the same time as they walked and Ciel was struggling to control his heart beat, which was going insane against his chest and in his pulses when Alois stopped spinning around and pushed Ciel to the nearest tree making one azure blue eye to widen in alarm.

"What's the matter with you, Ciel. You've been so quite and here you are, letting me hold your hand as easy as breathing and you're not snapping at me about it. Is there something you want, Ciel?" Alois questioned as he pressed his forehead to Ciel's making the bluenette's breath hitch crazily in his throat as he stared straight into Alois' ice blue eyes near freaking out with the proximity of their faces, memories of last Valentine's Day crashing through his mind like waves making his face flush repeatedly it felt.

"N-Nothing! Get out of my face! N-Now, Trancy!" Ciel snapped staring at Alois when he felt his patch being removed, bright purple and azure irises looking to Alois who began to smile softly as his fingers moved up touching the silken pale cheek of Ciel's as those mismatched eyes looked to Alois who smiled soft.

"I'll just kiss you, Ciel, if that's honestly what you want." Alois softly said as he leaned in, his lips parting gently as Ciel's breath hitched loudly and erratically as their lips moved closer and Ciel had the same exact urge from last year; he wanted to pull Alois closer but also shove him away as fast as he could.

"St-Stop, Alois..." Ciel breathed as their lips came closer and Alois' pale lashes dipped then shut leaning in finally pressing their lips together making Ciel inhale sharply.

Alois lifted his hand up cupping the back of Ciel's neck oving his lips against Ciel's still ones and he curved his free arm around Ciel's waist holding him close so their pressed together from hip to shoulder. Ciel let out a shaky breath through his nose remaining still as Alois held him tight, kissing him softly and slowly while squeezing the back of his neck softly as he squeezed Ciel's waist as well. Ciel's hands trembled hard, shook in quick bursts as his eyes closed tightly at the feel of these actions trying to remain still, like this wasn't affecting him like it was but when Alois pulled back looking at him with this...this emotion raging in those ice blue orbs he hissed in a breath staring with wide eyes.

"Kiss me back, Ciel." Alois murmured as he leaned in kissing his temple, his cheek bone, the corner of his mouth, even placed a soft kiss to his jaw bone and kissed his lips again as Ciel closed his eyes tight again resisting and Alois pulled back looking at Ciel with an intense look. "Kiss me back!"

"Get off! You said we'd-we'd go to the crick you found!" Ciel shouted back as he scowled hotly at Alois who gripped locks of those dark, silky locks tight making Ciel hiss as he glared at Alois.

"Bloody kiss me, like you mean it, or I leave you here. Got me?" Alois growled as he glared straight into Ciel's eyes who glared hotly back tensed and hard much like the tree behind him.

"I don't want too!" Ciel pushed out in a hiss as Alois shifted his hand down and grabbed Ciel's crotch hard making the bluenette whimper loudly at the harsh grip.

"Oh you fucking do. You so want too, don't lie to me, if you didn't want too would your heart be racing like this? Would you be shaking? Pushing me away? Be hard as a fucking rock?" Alois questioned intensely and angrily as he gripped Ciel's half hard length tight making the bluenette's hands speed down gripping Alois' wrist tight whimpering at the tightness but it felt...it felt good as well as his face burned hotly.

"Please stop!" Ciel whispered urgently as he squeezed Alois' wrist tight actually giving him a begging look that he dug out from deep deep inside of him as he dug his nails lightly into Alois' flesh.

"Stop being a prude, Ciel. You and I have fooled around before why would this be any different?" Alois asked coldly when he let go of Ciel letting the bluenette slump against the tree as he looked at Alois controlling his breathing with each minute as his eyes met Alois'.

"It matters this time." Ciel finally squeezed out as he stared at Alois who's eyes widened as he moved back to a tree just opposite of Ciel's staring at him in surprise.

"How? How the hell would it matter? You said from the very beginning nothing matters between us! Nothing! "We're just friends, Trancy don't forget it!" and bullshit like that!" Alois exclaimed incredulously as he stared at Ciel throwing his arms out staring at the bluenette who clenched his jaw tightly.

"It just does dammit! You make it sound like the easiest thing in the world, to just give in-"

"Because it fucking is!"

"It's not! There's got to be reason behind it, Alois! Don't you bloody get that!" Ciel shouted standing up straight before bending down grabbing his eye patch and when he looked up Alois had a glazed, shocked look on his face."What!"

"You just...You didn't call me Trancy, for once." Alois finally said sounding dazed as his ice blue eyes met Ciel's burning azure one. "Ciel..."

"No! I'm leaving!" Ciel shouted his face a bright red as he walked past Alois swinging his arms hard when, as his arm swung back, Alois reached out fast grabbing Ciel's left wrist and the bluenette spun around glaring when Alois hugged the thin boy to his body tight.

"I'm sorry, don't leave." Alois mumbled into the crown of Ciel's dark blue tinted hair allowing his lashes to droop softly as his lips just barely brushed the bluenette's scalp.

"Let me go!" Ciel exclaimed in a muffle for his mouth and face was shoved against Alois' chest as he squirmed hard in his tight grip ad Ciel made a low groan in his throat as he punched Alois' shoulder and growled when he felt Alois grin against his hair. "Bastard!"

"You're so cute~" Alois whispered in a playful way but the words were so true they made Ciel's insecure embarrassment come rushing to the surface so fast he froze up before his lashes dipped as he seemed to go limp in Alois' arms and closed his eye sighing out knowing he couldn't get away even if he tried. "Tell me, Ciel, why is it we're like this?"

"Like what." Ciel sighed out opening his eye a little looking at the ground of the woods as he stood limply in Alois' arms who held him tighter it felt.

"Pretend to hate each other's guts around the stupid demons, but best friends in private? It's ridiculous, we'll both die when the contracts are up so why hide our friendship?" Alois asked as he held Ciel tightly burying his nose into Ciel's dark locks of hair opening his eyes half way as he held Ciel tight, like he might just disappear.

"It's what we must do. They'll suspect something is up between us and we will arise more suspicions on top with sneaking off together." Ciel mumbled as he looked up but was only met with the pale skin of Alois' neck making his heart tremble with delight at such proximity to Alois' pale skin.

"And that sucks because...Ehh...Never mind." Alois stumbled over his words making Ciel eager to hear only to tick him off when the blonde shrugged it off whiel hugging Ciel.

"You are an idiot! Just tell me what you want to say! You always do that kind of bloody thing!" Ciel snapped shoving away with a burst of strength and Alois blinked in surprise as he was pushed away a few steps. The blonde clenched his jaw tight blowing a breath through his nose as he looked to the ground causing his lashes to cover his eyes like a curtain on a window, blocking and showing when they moved and it made Ciel clench his fists tight that he noticed.

"It's a stupid thing, alright?" Alois finally said again after some silence on his part and he rubbed his own cheek letting out a breath but when his mouth opened up again-

"Young Master?" The two boys snapped their gazes towards the call and Ciel sighed through his nose while Alois just leaned against his tree, bouncing his body softly with the pads of his fingers which were spread and pressed to the bark of the tree gently.

"Coming!" Ciel called making Alois look up at him sharply and the bluenette looked to Alois who was looking at him like he could cut through him with those icy blue eyes. "I don't know if you're going to sit here and sulk but...well our friendship is a bloody mess not more can mess it up so here."

"Wha-?" Ciel took five quick steps forward to Alois pressing his thin boy up to Alois' perfectly then placed his hands on Alois' shoulders leaning in and pressed their lips together.

Alois blinked in surprise as the soft movements against his lips before he curved his arms around Ciel's shoulders holding fistfuls of his clothes in his hands closing his eyes moving his lips back against Ciel's. It was clumsy, somewhat awkward on Ciel's part but it sent sparks through Alois anyhow and he clung to the bluenette who was suddenly clinging to him as Alois moved his leg through both of the bluenette's. Their kiss turned hungry, desperate and hot as they breathed heavily through their noses not wanting to break the kiss but their lungs screamed for air when Alois licked Ciel's lower lip and they pulled apart shivering gently with flames of lust licking at skin and pushing strings of boundaries neither could afford to cross as their eyes met again as they took in deep, uneven breathes. Alois leaned in giving a long lick to Ciel's kiss plumped lower lip making the bluenette blush darkly and tremble swaying lighly as his eye closed softly as Alois pecked soft little kisses along his face, temples, the top of his head and even down to his neck before stopping unerneath his jaw, where no one would notice at first before hesitating and tugged on his clothes.

"Ciel, can I put a mark of my own?" Alois asked as he looked up under his long, pale lashes as his cheeks burned cutely making Ciel's heart skip and he blew out a shaky breath shivering and untied his ribbon, unbuttoned his shirt until his collar bone was showing and he tapped the pale skin gently.

"Do it here then, I don't want it showing and there being questioning." Ciel replied looking to the side as his face burned and he curved his arms around Alois' shoulders when those arms pulled him close tightly and those soft lips pressed to his collar bone.

"My Lord!"

They both flinched as Alois began suckling the pale skin hard ad fast, much like a babe to it's mother's breast; desperate and needful. Ciel closed his eye as his head fell back at the unexpected lust and heat spreading down fast to Ciel's groin making him tremble as he clung tight to Alois who was attacking his collar bone with his tongue, lips and teeth while sucking as his hands slid underneath the bottom of Ciel's shirt touching the smooth flesh of his waist. Ciel felt relaxed at such a touch as he opened his eye looking up only to whine openly when Alois pulled away from his flesh and he looked down at his collar bone narrowing his eye at the bright red splotch that had a light blue tint to it already. He looked up to shout at the blonde only to feel his eye widen as he looked at Alois; the blonde had his head tilted to the side, his shirt unbuttoned down to his collar bone as well offering it to Ciel smiling softly with a deep red staining his cheeks.

"You-You can do the same to me." Alois murmured as he looked at Ciel openly who walked stepped an inch forward again closing the space between them that'd formed when Alois stepped back and he leaned down to the smooth skin of Alois' and latched onto it.

He sucked the smooth flesh into his mouth, biting down, not enough to break the skin but enough to bruise and sucked while lapping at the flesh and felt sparks run down his spine when Alois hissed only to moan gently. Alois tangled his fingers up into Ciel's hair moaning gently again feeling his erection throbbing softly in his pants as he clung to Ciel and he couldn't stop his own whine from leaving his lips when Ciel pulled away. The two boys met eyes again before entering an open mouthed kiss that got Ciel gasping in surprise at such a thing; Alois massaged Ciel's tongue with his own lapping at the organ until it moved and twisted with his and their hands seemed to find their way together and interlocked as their kiss continued.

"Your Highness!"

Alois pulled back then, flushed with a darkened look, a strand of saliva connected the blonde and bluenette's tongues together as they btoh panted softly looking towards the source of the noise with irritation. Then Alois licked his lips moving to pull away but stopped when Ciel inhaled softly then smiled softly at Alois who's eyes widened and his lips trembled parting with awe at such a smile on Ciel's normally gloomy, irritated face.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alois."

"Ha-Happy Valentine's Day, Ciel."

"Until next year."

"Until then."


End file.
